Miscommunications
by Aiexe
Summary: Several years after the defeat of Ultimecia, Quistis has once again become an instructor at Balamb and has dedicated her life to training SeeDs and doing research on the use of magic and GFs. But her tranquility is disrupted when Squall reaches the peak of his career as a lousy Commander and sends her and Jihl Nabaat on a mission to Esthar to take care of some "legal affairs." R
1. Chapter 1

Quistis Trepe sat in her classroom writing a grant proposal before she was interrupted by the sound of the automatic door sliding open. She looked toward the door to catch the face of the student who dared to walk in late on such an important day. The field exam was today, and she had warned them the day before that she would not tolerate tardiness. She was, however, surprised as Colonel Jihl Nabaat stepped into the classroom and stood majestically by the door with a printed document in hand. "Instructor Trepe, may I speak with you for a moment?" Quistis looked from Jihl to her students, and then to her grant proposal trying to decide what to do. She was not allowed to leave her classroom for any reason until Squall made the announcement for the SeeD candidates to be escorted to the first floor. "I am occupied at the moment, Colonel, could it wait?" Jihl raised the document to bring it to Quistis's attention. "I am afraid not."

With a sigh, Quistis turned her attention back to her grant proposal. "Give me a moment to save my work, Colonel." "Gladly" uttered Jihl, smiling assertively. Quistis stood from her chair, slightly leaning over her desk as she hit the return key to save her document. In that instant, Jihl glanced over at the students and registered most of their faces. She remembered that today another field exam would be held, and she could smell the anxiety and excitement they emitted. _Poor fools_, she though, _with a commander like Leonheart, their lives will be wasted on petty business trips, not to mention the dangerous and unnecessary "missions" to Island Closest to Hell in search of minerals and resources. _Her thoughts were disrupted as she saw Quistis walk past her and through the electric door. She gave one last glance at the SeeD candidates before smiling to herself and exiting the classroom.

Quistis walked into the second floor hallway followed by Jihl and waited for the automatic door to close. "How may I help you, Colonel?" said Quistis as she turned around to face Jihl. Jihl held up the printed document once again. "Commander Leonheart sent me here to inform you that he will ship you to Esthar at 1300 hours to take care of some legal affairs with President Loire." Quistis closed her eyes in frustration and shook her head. "Did Squall forget that I am proctoring today's field exam at 1100 hours? I cannot be in two places at once, Colonel." Jihl raised an eyebrow, "Nor does he expect you to. In fact he has already replaced you with another proctor," she said as she handed Quistis the document.

Had she just heard Colonel Nabaat correctly? Squall had replaced her without first consulting with her?

Quistis sighed in annoyance and anger as she took the document from Jihl. "Any particular reason he chose me for this task?" Jihl noticed Quistis's irritation as she glanced over the document. "You are a high ranking officer and quite capable of carrying out important legal affairs, Instructor Trepe." Quistis shook her head once again. "You yourself are a high ranking officer, Colonel, and have much more experience dealing with legal affairs than I do. Why would Squall not send you over me? He has plenty of capable personnel to choose from, anyway." Jihl stepped into Quistis's personal space and brought her lips to Quistis's ear. "Because Commander Leonheart has little experience as a leader and hardly knows what he is doing," she said in a low tone. Startled at the invasion, Quistis made to take a step away from the Colonel, but Jihl brought her hands around the small of her back and pressed the Instructor against her. "And because he has difficulty thinking with his brain instead of his glans."

The latter part of the sentence made Quistis's skin crawl. She struggled to push Jihl away with her free hand, surprised at the strength of the older woman. Jihl smirked and released her, watching Quistis take several steps away from her. Still stunned at the Colonel's audacity, she proceeded to straighten her SeeD uniform. Once she composed herself, she shot Jihl a penetrating glance. "The next time you consider laying a finger on me, Colonel, be prepared to face the ramifications." Jihl could feel the overwhelming pulse of Quistis's magic about her. She knew that Quistis was a very strong and skilled mage, but never did she expect the Instructor's pulse to surpass her own. Seeing that she had overstepped the boundaries, she crossed her arms and shook her head as she offered a smile. "I am sorry we had to start on a sour note, Instructor. I was hoping we could get along for the remainder of the week and have a pleasant time together, but I suppose I will have to make it up to you in order for that to happen. Now, if you will be so kind to report to the Bridge I am sure Commander Leonheart would be…pleased." She uncrossed her arms and began walking towards the elevator down the hall before Quistis's voice stilled her steps.

"What could you possibly be doing this week that would require _**us **_to get along, Colonel?"

Jihl turned around, offering another of her characteristic smiles. "I have been assigned as your escort to Esthar in case any...complications arise. We will remain there until we settle the legal affairs listed on the report in your hands. And if you will excuse me, I have to go to the hangar and have the Ragnarok prepared for takeoff. Please report there immediately after you speak with the Commander." With that, Jihl turned away from Quistis and proceeded to take the elevator to the first floor.

Quistis stood motionless by the hallway, unsure of what to make of the whole situation. How could Squall be so careless as to send her to Esthar on such short notice to handle legal affairs with Laguna? That was his job as the Commander, not hers. She was primarily a researcher and writer. She did theoretical and field research on the use of magic and Guardian Forces. Her secondary occupation involved training the SeeD candidates and co-programing the field exams. Squall had been a careless Commander, she had to admit, but she never expected him to be so remiss. She let out a heavy sigh and headed towards her classroom to orient her students before she reported to the Bridge.

She stood next to her classroom door for a moment to collect herself and think of what she would say to her students. She had trained her group for months and had greatly improved their magic and summoning skills. Her students loved her for her dedication and her ability to make them feel comfortable and confident at the training center and the Fire Cavern. Why would Squall take that away from them when he himself was once under her instruction and experienced the same feeling of confidence when he was by her side in battle?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice she knew too well. Her most brilliant student, Thena, was speaking to Darius, a rather timid student. Quistis leaned her back against the wall to listen to their conversation.

"I know but what if I run out of black magic and there aren't any draw points in the area?"

"Then you cast Aura and use your Limit Break to defeat your enemies. Don't panic if you run out of healing magic, just use potions."

The voice of her notoriously reckless student, Deus, was heard next.

"DUDE! Don't freak out! Just summon and summon until you defeat everything that comes your way!"

"No! Don't do that. GFs give us power, but in exchange for power we give up our memories of who we are and become war puppets. Just stick to your own physical skills and use magic only when you need to and can afford to."

"But Thena! What are GFs for if not to summon them? They make everything easier for you!"

A pause.

"Deus, GFs are there to help us when our abilities are not enough. Exploiting their power by constantly summoning them is unfavorable for us. If you do not care about your past, then so be it. Summon away and forget yourself. Perhaps you will forget how pompous and reckless you are in the process."

Several students laughed and Quistis had to suppress her own urge to join in.

"I'm just so nervous, Thena!" Said Darius.

"Hey, don't worry, Instructor Trepe is going to escort us and I am sure she will give us great advice before we begin the exam."

Quistis's felt her heart sink. She loved her students and was proud of their efforts throughout the past few months of training. Never had she had a more dedicated group. She felt like she was abandoning them to go carry out a mission that fell out of her primary duties. How would she tell them she would not be by their side at such an important moment in their career? She summoned the courage to proceed into the classroom and put on the stern façade she always wore before her students.

As the electric door slid to the side, Thena and several students glanced towards the entrance and watched as Quistis stepped into the classroom. Quistis placed her free hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow in disapproval as she discovered that the group she overheard was settled around Thena's workspace by the front of the classroom. Thena blushed in guilt as the other students quickly returned to their seats. Quistis took an audible breath before walking towards her desk. She let the document Jihl handed her fall from her hand to her desk and calmed her anger at Squall before she addressed her students.

"Class, as you already know, today is the field exam we have been training for these past several months. The exam will plunge you into real combat and will challenge your physical and magical endurance. Be strategic, reasonable, and considerate toward your quad members." She paused, feeling the nervousness her students emanated. She looked away from her students and lowered her gaze to her desk to find the strength to speak, only to get angrier as she caught sight of the blue access keycards she was provided for the transport vessels her group would be using that afternoon. She bit her lower lip attempting to control her emotions and looked back at her students.

"The exam is timed, and failure to complete your objectives within your time limit will immediately disqualify you for the SeeD rank. Stick to your objectives and DO NOT attempt to aid anyone outside your quad. Reinforcement quads will be dispatched accordingly. Be prudent, as your life itself is at stake from the moment you step foot on the battlefield. It will not be the first time we lose SeeD candidates during these exams." She paused as she sensed the overwhelming fear coming from her students. Hoping to calm them down, she smiled at them reassuringly. "All of you have performed excellently during training and not once have you failed to impress me with your physical and magical abilities. I am confident that you will all make me proud when we meet again. If you doubt yourselves at any moment during the exam, know that I fully believe that all of you," she glanced over at Deus, "without exception," he offered her a smile as she glanced back at the rest of them, "have more than what it takes to become SeeDs." The mood brightened and her students began to clap in excitement and joy. She glanced over at Thena and returned the smile her student was giving her. She looked discreetly over at the clock and realized that in an hour her students would be shipped off to the exam.

As the claps and cheers quieted down, Quistis took a deep breath and looked back at her students. "I have been informed that I will not be proctoring your exam today due to urgent confidential matters." Her voice was cut off by the knot in her throat. She glanced once again at Thena, whose joyful expression began to morph into a pained look as the inward corners of her eyebrows arched up.

The class was completely still one moment and in total uproar the next.

"WHAT!"

"But Instructor Trepe!"

"WHY!?"

"What happened!?"

"That is not fair!"

"We need you!"

The surprised remarks combined into a cacophony of protests and Quistis raised both arms to signal them to quiet down.

"Enough!" She gave them a stern look and waited for them to be completely silent. "Listen, I was the first one to be shocked. I thought I would be able to watch each of you pass your exam and enjoy the reception with all of you tonight, but I have been assigned a very important task and I will not be back until I can fulfill it."

"What task?" Asked Thena.

Quistis shook her head. "I am afraid I cannot reveal the details of my mission to unauthorized personnel."

A deep silence overtook the classroom, broken by Deus's voice. "Come back safe to us, Instructor Trepe." Quistis looked over at him and nodded. "Come back to us soon," uttered Thena. She smiled at her star student and walked from behind her desk towards Thena's. She was about to utter a few more words of encouragement when a voice was heard through the overhead.

"Ermm…Is this on?" The students giggled as the person speaking tapped the microphone. "Of course it is! Pass it to the Commander!" Giggles turned into laughs while Quistis rolled her eyes in annoyance at the ineptitude.

"Good morning everyone. This is Commander Leonheart speaking. At this time, all proctors please escort SeeD candidates to the first floor and assemble by the main lobby. I repeat, all proctors please escort all SeeD candidates to the main lobby. Meet there within the next fifteen minutes for quad assignments. And Instructor Quistis Trepe, please report to the Bridge immediately. Another proctor will escort your students to the transport vessels." With that, the announcement ended, and Quistis focused once again on her students.

"It is time, everyone. Gather your belongings and head for the elevators." Her students quickly turned off their computers and started walking out of the classroom, hugging Quistis goodbye before walking through the door. When she thought she had dismissed everyone, she noticed that Thena was still in the classroom. They were alone. She approached Quistis with a worried expression. "Instructor Trepe…I hope you have a safe trip." Quistis smiled warmly at her and opened her arms. Thena came closer to her Instructor and embraced her firmly. "I am sorry I cannot be there to support you, Thena." "I will make you very proud, I promise." Quistis pulled away slightly and looked into her students honey colored eyes. "I know you will."

Soon, Thena and Quistis walked out of the classroom to join the rest of the students, who waited for Thena as Deus held the elevator door open. Quistis looked at Thena one last time and offered her another reassuring smile. "Go." Thena joined her classmates, and before Deus released the elevator doors, the students brought their legs together and raised their palms in the official Balamb salute. Quistis returned the gesture.

"When I return, I better be welcomed by a classroom full of SeeDs, understood!"

"SIR!" was the reply exclaimed in unison before the elevator doors closed and the students descended to the first floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Jihl Nabaat was making her way to what used to be the Garden's parking lot as she wondered if Chief Alena Langley had received her message earlier that morning. She had called Alena three times before leaving a voicemail, letting the Chief know that she was going to need the Ragnarok that afternoon. Jihl was worried she had insisted too much with the phone calls, but what else could one do with a Commander like Squall? That morning, when Jihl learned that she had to go on another silly business trip the Commander deemed necessary, her blood boiled. She had plans and meetings to attend in the afternoon that the trip would interfere with, and hated the fact that Squall had not taken the time to inform her earlier. Now, not only would she have to pressure Alena to get the Ragnarok ready so that she could depart on time—she would also have to cancel their dinner date, which Jihl was looking forward to. She had not seen Alena in two days, and as the Chief was her best friend, she missed her terribly.

Chief Engineer Alena Langley was the most distinguished mechanical and civil engineer at Balamb. She was also a highly recognized industrial designer and architect throughout the world. Alena was appointed by Squall shortly after the defeat of Ultimecia and immediately began designing a hangar when she learned that Balamb Garden lacked one. Initially, Squall approved the project, and promised to provide all the resources and materials she required. However, he regretted his decision when Alena told him that she needed to have Balamb parked on land in order to build the hangar. Alena worked day and night designing and building models. She would spend hours in her studio evaluating her plans and consulting her team for their opinion. By the time Alena finished designing, she had produced eight different models of the hangar, and her staff helped her narrow her choices down to three. All of the models had the capacity to hold small and medium-size aircraft, but only one of them—model number seven—could additionally hold larger aircraft. When Squall went to choose which design he wanted, he chose model number seven, telling Alena that he was planning on purchasing bigger airships in the future. With the help of her team, she managed to finish the project in a year. Balamb Garden was expanded twice its original size to accommodate the hangar. Those days, for Alena, were the best. She loved being overwhelmingly busy with projects that required all of her skills. Now, however, she dedicated her time to servicing and repairing aircrafts Squall purchased with the institution's money. Her joyful and engaging days were over.

Alena and Jihl met when they both worked for PSICOM, but Jihl always kept her distance. It was not until they began working at Balamb Garden that they became close friends. Jihl was the first to be appointed by Squall, and spent two long and lonely months getting used to her new environment at the Garden. She liked the setting, but lacked the patience to deal with rambunctious teenagers and incompetent faculty, and when Squall continued to make precipitous decisions, she realized that her torment was far from over. Having been a Commander herself, she never understood why Squall had been considered for the job. Out of frustration and disillusionment, she kept her colleagues at a distance and made no effort to make friends, wishing to return to PSICOM. However, her hopes were regained the day Alena was appointed Chief Engineer._ Finally_, she thought, _someone disciplined and serious about the job_. Jihl showed Alena around Balamb Garden the morning she was employed, and later in the evening took her to the Balamb Hotel, where they enjoyed a night of great conversation and excellent wine by the bay. Soon, they began meeting each day for breakfast, and after several dinner dates and weekend trips to Deling City, the two women became inseparable.

Jihl was very glad she had made a good friend, and knew that Alena would be there whenever she needed her. Still, Jihl felt guilty about having to make her prepare the Ragnarok for takeoff on such short notice.

The staff in the glass encased office inside the hangar became nervous when they saw Jihl come through the metallic doors and look to where the Ragnarok was situated. There was something about the Colonel that provoked fear in anyone she came in contact with. Very few people would dare cross Nabaat. Helmer Brown, the receptionist working at the front desk that morning, stood immediately from his chair and stepped out the glass door to greet Jihl. _God, not again_, thought one of the engineers still in the main office. Jihl was notoriously strict about the ways she wanted her designated aircraft repaired and serviced, and often gave the staff a difficult time when her specifications were not met.

"Colonel Nabaat," called the receptionist, drawing Jihl's gaze. "A pleasure to have you here again," he said as he stood before her. Jihl smirked and shook her head. "How may I help you today?" he enquired.

"Good day to you, Helmer. Is Chief Langley in this morning?"

He nodded. "She is in the back doing some maintenance. I can fetch her for you." "I would highly appreciate it, thank you," she said with a friendly smile. Helmer started walking deeper into the hangar and past several small airships. Jihl was relieved when she noticed that Helmer was heading towards the Ragnarok – it meant that Alena had received her voicemail.

Alena was supervising a group of engineers that were servicing the Ragnarok when she noticed Helmer coming her way. She signaled for the others to continue working as she walked in his direction. His presence could only mean one thing. "Has Colonel Nabaat finally arrived?" she asked, earning a nod. "Yes, Chief. She is by the entrance waiting for you. I think she wants an airship." Alena chuckled and gave him a pat on the back. "Thanks Helmer. Now go hide behind your desk before she makes you mop the Ragnarok again," she said as she started walking to the main entrance, leaving behind a blushing Helmer.

As she waited for her friend, Jihl was mentally going over the objectives of her trip to Esthar. Her main responsibility was to support and protect Quistis. _Protect her from __**what**_, she wondered, remembering Quistis's overwhelming magical pulse. Very few people had a pulse that surpassed the Colonel's, but she realized that she should not be too surprised that Quistis's magic was that strong. The Instructor helped Squall defeat Ultimecia—she had to be a powerful mage. Jihl sometimes wondered how that battle escalated. Did Squall really defeat Ultimecia, or did he steal the credit from somebody he fought along with? And if so, did everyone else allow him to take the credit because he played the role of leader? And what role did Instructor Trepe play during that battle? Was she the healer, the black mage? Was her magic their primary protection?

For a moment she envisioned Quistis in her SeeD uniform with her whip in hand—her eyes glowing a dark shade of purple as she cast a powerful and final wave of Gravija upon Ultimecia. Then Jihl imagined the Sorceress collapsing and disintegrating as Quistis watched with extreme caution, ready to cast another wave of powerful magic if needed.

_It must be such a pleasure to have that woman fighting along your side, _thought Jihl.

The Colonel exhaled lightly, turning her thoughts back to her trip. She reached into her coat and took out the thin crystal card Squall had given her that morning. She read the scrolling text displayed on the glass one more time:

_This certifies that Colonel Jihl Nabaat has_

_permission to operate the Ragnarok for _

_the remainder of the week. _

_Squall Leonheart _

_Commander and Gunblade Specialist_

_Balamb Garden_

Jihl stared at the crystal for a while longer until she heard Alena's voice. "Well now, in what ways should I let you exploit me this morning, Ms. Nabaat?" Jihl looked up and warmly smiled at her friend before scanning her. Alena was a tall, fair-skinned 26 year old woman with celestial blue eyes. She had straight medium-long black hair that was layered at the front and flipped to one side. Her colleagues would usually see her wearing either her PSICOM or Balamb uniform, but when she was repairing or giving maintenance to an aircraft, she would wear comfortable, non-fitted clothes. Today, she wore loose navy pants and a white tang top that had collected several black smudges.

Putting her crystal card away, Jihl reached forward and carefully brushed away several strands of hair stuck to Alena's perspiring forehead. She smirked at the sight of a dark smudge on Alena's brow.

"I think you need a shower, _Chief Langley_." She teased.

Alena returned the smirk and arched her eyebrow. "I'll do that after I'm done with you, _Colonel Nabaat_. For some reason I always get dirtier than I normally do on the days you step foot in my hangar."

Jihl gave her a mischievous look as she slowly curled a black lock around her finger and brought her face closer to Alena's. "You never seem to complain about how wet and dirty I get you, though." Alena chuckled. "Yeah, well, today you might get me dirty, but certainly not wet; I coincidently washed the Ragnarok last night," she winked. The Colonel brought her free hand to her friend's chin. "That's my good girl," cooed Jihl. "Mreow," was Alena's reply. Both women chuckled for a moment before they started walking deeper into the hangar.

"So what can I do for you, love?"

"Well, first let me thank you for going out of your way to prepare the Ragnarok for me. I would have notified you with ample time had I known a few days ago that I would be needing it."

"It's no trouble. I'm sorry I didn't return your call. I was just that busy with paper work. But I was glad you needed the Ragnarok because I was getting bored with those silly old airships the Commander keeps wasting his money on." Jihl snorted at the notion. Alena put her arm around Jihl's shoulder as they continued to walk. "It's a good thing I decided to pressure clean the Ragnarok last night. Otherwise, Helmer and the staff over at the office would've had to help me." Both women chuckled again as they remembered the day Jihl made the entire staff clean and prepare the Ragnarok for her after Squall had assigned her another mission at the last minute.

Jihl reached into her pocket again and handed Alena the crystal card. "This is my permit for the Ragnarok. The commander has allowed me to use it for the remainder of the week."

Alena removed her arm from Jihl's shoulder and took the crystal card, reading it quickly. "Alright. By what time would you like to have the aircraft ready?"

"We have to leave at 1300 hours, so by no later than 1200 hours would be ideal."

Alena's brow furrowed as she turned her face towards Jihl. "We?"

Jihl nodded. "Yes, I was assigned as Instructor Quistis Trepe's escort to Esthar."

Alena's confused expression morphed into a naughty look as she lightly elbowed Jihl. The Colonel arched an eyebrow. "It is strictly a business trip." Alena smirked. "I am not saying it isn't. I am just glad the two of you finally have a chance to, you know, bond in some way. Why not take her out to dinner while you're there? I heard Esthar has really nice places to dine at."

"I doubt we will have time. She will be busy with her objectives."

Alena looked at her friend and shook her head. "Jihl, you've been waiting for an opportunity to connect with Trepe and now you have it. This is the perfect moment for you get to know her more. You'll travel to entertain Laguna Loire with flowery political rhetoric and then have a few days of doing nothing, as it always happens on these trips. Don't spoil the opportunity. Take her out for dinner and wine or just around Esthar for the love of Eden."

Jihl lightly sighed, knowing that Alena was right. These "business trips" were never productive and she always found herself doing nothing after a while. But her thoughts went back to the exchange she had with Quistis's moments ago.

"I am not sure she will be up to it. Not after the way we interacted earlier today."

Alena gave her a curious look. "What happened?"

"She was frustrated that Leonheart dismissed her from the field exam to go on a business trip to Esthar. I think she was angry at him for forcing aside her main duties. When she asked why he did not choose to send someone else over her, I told her that it was because he has little experience as a commander. I think that insulted her and I can see how it would." Jihl paused as she noticed that they were a few feet away from the Ragnarok. The group of engineers began to work more rapidly when they saw Jihl walking next to Alena.

"And?" asked Alena, knowing there was something more.

Jihl paused and lowered her voice. "Can we talk about this later? I just do not want to be overheard." Alena made a face, but quickly understood and ignored her curiosity for a moment. "Alright, but you better tell me before you leave this afternoon," she winked. Jihl nodded smiling, "I will." The two women reached the Ragnarok and walked to the main entrance of the airship. "Well, the Ragnarok is pretty much ready. I just need to fill the spare tanks of fuel and you should be good to go." Jihl nodded lightly and started walking up the stairs into the airship. "Do you mind if I take a look inside?" she asked. Alena smirked, knowing that she was really asking, "_Is the Ragnarok impeccably clean?"_

"Go ahead, I'll be right behind you." Alena went to tell her engineers to finish checking the engine and fill up the spare tanks of fuel as Jihl walked into the aircraft. The first thing she did was check the cabin to make sure that the beds were made and that the sheets had been washed—they had been. She knelt down on the floor and brushed a finger against it to make sure that it had been cleaned, and she was not disappointed. Next, she proceeded into the bathroom, and was pleased to find a clean toilet and scrubbed shower. Finally, she took the lift to the bridge and was relieved to find the area spotless and organized. No cables hanging from the ceiling, no coffee mugs near the control panels, and no mission briefings strewed about the floor like last time. She approached the command panels and began to scrutinize them when she heard the door slide open.

"Is it clean enough for you, my little neat-freak?" Jihl turned to meet Alena's gaze. The Chief stood smirking with both hands on her hips. Jihl smiled and shook her head. "It is. I hope Instructor Trepe thinks so, too." Alena chuckled loudly. "Oh Jihl, if you think it's clean, everyone else will think it's flawless." With her hands still on her hips, she made her way to the Colonel. "Now, what exactly happened this morning?" she said as she stood facing Jihl. Jihl wanted to talk to her friend, but was not sure if now was the proper time. She looked at the digital clock displayed on one of the control panels and realized she had three hours before departure. Alena followed her gaze and knew exactly what Jihl was thinking. She reached for Jihl's chin and turned it towards her. "You have enough time. Stop being so uptight." Jihl sighed, giving in.

"Well, as I already told you I think I offended her when I told her that Leonheart had not chosen someone else over her because he lacked experience." Jihl paused, recalling what she did next.

"Right. But what else happened?"

"She moved away from me and I…pulled her close to me to say that aside from being inexperienced, Leonheart also had trouble thinking with his brain instead of his penis."

Alena looked intently at her friend. "I agree with the statement that he can only think with his dick, but did you say you _pulled_ her close to you?"

"Yes. That is where I think I overstepped the boundaries. She said that the next time I considered placing my hands on her, that I should be prepared to face the 'consequences.'"

Alena tilted her head, "Sounds like you certainly crossed the line, Jihl. No one likes to be manhandled like that." Jihl lowered her gaze and blushed very slightly. Alena once again gently lifted her chin to meet her gaze. "You should apologize before you get to Esthar."

"I already did. Right after it happened I told her I was sorry we started out on such a terrible note."

"Oh."

"But afterwards I told her I was going to be her escort, and she did not seem very happy about that."

Alena thought for a second. "Maybe you need to apologize again, because she probably was not convinced the first time around. Remember Trepe has a very serious, no-nonsense kind of character. At least, that is what she comes across as to her colleagues and students, as far as I know."

Jihl nodded. "Have you ever had a casual conversation with her?"

Alena thought for a moment. "I think maybe once? She was coming from the Training Center as I had just finished closing the hangar for the day, and goodness she looked exhausted. I asked if she was ok and she said she was, but I insisted on walking her to her room. I asked her what she was doing out so late at the Training Center and she just said, 'research.'"

"Right, that is her main duty."

"Yeah, but it was 2:00AM, Jihl. No one was probably in there, and with that blasted T-Rex on the loose anything could have happened to her."

Jihl was about to tell her friend how strong she thought Quistis was when she became distracted by what looked to be bruises on Alena's neck. With a puzzled look, she reached forward to brush her fingers lightly against them. "What happened to you, Al?" Alena rolled her eyes as she lightly removed Jihl's hand from her neck and covered the marks with tresses of silky black hair. "Don't ask me that. Let's just say that the Commander has a difficult time controlling himself." Jihl arched an eyebrow and brushed away Alena's hair to have a better look at the marks. She closed her eyes in anger and disgust as she saw teeth marked on her friend's skin, realizing that the bruises were hard sucking marks.

_**Damn **__you, Leonheart,_ she thought.

Alena's hand came to rest on Jihl's. "It's nothing, sweetheart. They don't hurt anymore." Jihl looked deeply into blue orbs. "While I am glad you are no longer in pain, that is hardly the point, Alena." Alena let out a sigh in defeat as Jihl looked back at the bruises and continued to brush her thumb lightly against them. "How far did he go?" she asked. Alena shook her head. "Not that far. He was not sober, either. When he failed to kiss me he sucked on the nearest piece of flesh he could find and left me a mark. He did grope me and yanked open my uniform, but I pushed him away and cast sleep on him." Jihl held Alena's gaze for a moment and then shook her head in deep resentment. "I will never understand why that kid is in command of this Garden. I am anxious for the opportunity to face him in battle and leave him crippled enough so that he is forced to quit."

"You're not the only one. Even his old friends are beginning to dislike him. I heard that the staff up at the bridge thinks he's lost his leadership qualities. "

"He had any?"

Alena chuckled. "Come on, he did save the world, right?"

Jihl shook her head. "I don't care, Alena. He has no idea what he is doing. He should know better than waiting until the last minute to send people out on worthless missions. That and send a bunch of seventeen year-old kids to Island Closest to Hell in search of materials for weaponry." She looked back at the bruises on Alena's neck and tightly fisted her hand. "On top of that he has a terrible attitude towards women and I hate to know he harassed you. I am going to have a very difficult time resisting the urge to torture him PSICOM style."

Alena chuckled and nodded. "I had to resist the urge to kick him in the balls, that's for sure. Don't want to lose my job."

Jihl shot her a serious look. "You should at least report him to Headmaster Cid."

Alena smirked and shook her head. "Do you really think that old man, who's basically his father, is going to act against him?" She came forward and placed both hands on Jihl's waist. "Besides, why would I endanger my position," she reached for Jihl's chin, "when I have such an irresistible best friend who misbehaves with me every other day at the Balamb Hotel?" She winked as Jihl smirked and shook her head. "I have a feeling your staff thinks we are doing something completely and utterly inappropriate in here." Alena smiled and bit her lower lip. "Of course darling. Who wouldn't? After all, you get me so dirty each time you come in here they probably think it's a fetish by now." Jihl laughed richly as Alena smiled. She never thought that the stern and demanding Jihl Nabaat from PSICOM would end up becoming her best friend. And what a good friend she was.

The Colonel turned her head to look once again at the clock and remembered that she needed to reschedule her weekly meetings and pack a trunk before reporting back to the bridge. She looked back at Alena, who had also been looking at the clock. "I have to go Al, but I will call you as soon as I get to Esthar."

Alena smiled. "Ok honey."

Jihl leaned in and kissed her friend on the cheek before fully embracing her. "I will miss you so much…" said Jihl as she slightly tightened the embrace. "Thank you for all of your hard work. I have no idea where I would be if it was not for you." Alena smirked. "You'd be taking train after train all the way to Esthar and arrive six days later after sleeping in smelly old beds. That is where you'd be if it wasn't for me." Both women laughed. "I'll miss you too, love. Be safe, ok?" Alena returned the kiss on the cheek before releasing Jihl. Then the two women took the lift to the main floor of the ship and headed for the entrance. As they walked down the stairs of the Ragnarok, one of Alena's engineers stood waiting to inform them that the Ragnarok was ready for takeoff. Jihl thanked him for his work and told Alena that she would be back in two hours. The two friends exchanged a smile before Jihl proceeded to exit the hangar.

As Jihl walked out the main metallic doors, Helmer sighed in relief, thankful that he was not made to wear an apron and clean the Ragnarok again.


	3. Chapter 3

Thirty minutes had passed since Squall had made the announcement for Quistis to report to the bridge. The Instructor had rushed back to her classroom to inform her colleagues via e-mail about her unavailability for the rest of the week. She had to re-schedule student appointments at the Training Center and a conference she was giving at the library the following day. On top of that, she had to cancel her classes, since she had no time to find a substitute. When she finally shut down her computer, she took the mission briefing along with the blue access keycards for the transport vessels and rushed out of her classroom. Outside, she hurriedly scanned her hand on the security panel next to her door and locked her room for the rest of the week.

As she sped walked to the elevators, she leafed through her briefing trying to find the objectives and became annoyed when she discovered that the first objective was to "negotiate pricing on shipments of screw and adamantine." Quistis heard the ring of the elevator and further rushed to catch it. She pressed the button for the third floor and continued reading her briefing as the doors closed. By the time she got to the third objective she slacked the arm she was holding the report in and tilted her head up in frustration.

_Objectives:_

_Negotiate pricing on shipments of Screw and Adamantine._

_Discuss the production of improved weaponry._

_Propose building a training center in Island Closest to Heaven._

The Instructor did not bother reading the rest of the objectives.

The elevator doors opened and released a furious Quistis Trepe. Xu, who now worked as Squall's receptionist, immediately sensed the instructor's mood and did not bother to have her check in at the front desk. Quistis pushed open one of the doors to Squall's office and walked in, only to freeze in place as the door closed behind her, realizing that she had interrupted a conversation between Squall and Headmaster Cid. Both men stood by the lift to the bridge staring at her.

Squall turned to fully face her. "Quistis, could you wait outside for a moment? I'm in the middle of something more important."

Quistis shot him a stern look, and before she could reply, the Headmaster saved Squall from the ego destroying witticism he knew was at the tip of the Instructor's tongue: "Actually, Squall, I have to go give the usual speech to the SeeD candidates, so don't let me keep you." The Headmaster started walking to the door and paused next to Quistis. "Please, be patient," he whispered to her. She calmed herself for a moment and nodded in response. Then the Headmaster exited the room. Quistis waited for the door to close behind her as she and Squall exchanged a serious look.

"What took you so long?" He asked as he began walking towards his desk.

Quistis raised an eyebrow and canted her head. "What made you think I had nothing to cancel or reschedule before reporting here so you could explain to me why I'm the one going to Esthar instead of you?"

He rolled his eyes as he sat on his chair. "Quistis, I need to stay here for the rest of the week to coordinate the SeeD exam and send quads out for missions till this Sunday. I chose you for the task because I trust you more than anyone with legal affairs."

Quistis made her way quickly to his desk as she flipped her briefing to the list of objectives. "You call these," she slapped the document on his desk, "legal affairs, Commander Leonheart?" Squall stared at the document in front of him for a moment before looking back at her. "Yeah. I need you to discuss a raise on the price of our exports. There are also some projects I want you to suggest to Laguna. I'm sure he'll be interested." Quistis took a deep breath to calm her anger. "Squall, these objectives do not fall under legal affairs and you know that. I am not an entrepreneur. I am a researcher and a writer before I am an Instructor. On top of that I have no idea what your exports look like because worrying about them is_**not**_ in my list of primary duties, _**do you understand that**_?"

Squall exhaled in annoyance. "Quistis, it's intuitive for anyone—"

"Intuitive is not disrupting someone's work by sending them on a trip to carry out YOUR responsibilities!"

There was a long silence. Squall shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Quistis pinned him with her glance. "Have you any idea how many important meetings I had to cancel a few moments ago? Did you forget I had to give a conference tomorrow? There are twenty students in my class and ALL of them qualify for the SeeD exam, Squall. Never in the history of any Garden has that occurred. And you should have seen their faces when I told them I could not be their proctor this morning." She removed her hand from his desk and stood with her arms crossed. Squall looked away from her. "Please don't give me a hard time about this. I have plenty of people giving me a hard time about everything I do." She leaned forward, still with her arms crossed. "That is because you are not considerate enough to consult others before you make your decisions. You are twenty three, Squall. You might be superior in your position, but you do not have a fraction of the experience most of your colleagues do."

Anger shot up the Commander as he stood abruptly from his chair. "I DEFEATED ULTIMECIA!"

"NOT ALONE! There were FIVE other people fighting next to you, and alone you would have NEVER succeeded!"

Squall opened his mouth to say something but knew that Quistis was right. Realizing he had nothing to say, she took out the blue access keycards from the pocket of her coat and threw them on his desk. "There are you keycards. The fact that you had them delivered to me yesterday speaks for itself." He stared at them, knowing he should have sent them to her 72 hours before the exam. "I was busy and couldn't deliver them earlier." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "That does not even come close to an excuse. Sending someone to place them in my mailbox takes five minutes."

He exhaled as he placed his palm over his face. "Quistis, what's done is done, and you need to get going." He uncovered his face to look at her. "Where's your companion?" Quistis smirked. "You mean Colonel Nabaat?" She recalled their encounter and did her best to cover her ire. "She said she would be at the hangar-probably pestering someone for the Ragnarok."

"I gave her permission to use the Ragnarok. There's no need to pester anyone, it's just check in and go."

Quistis narrowed her eyes. "Right, because airships service themselves and generate their own fuel. How could I forget?"

Squall rolled his eyes before taking the briefing and walking around his desk. "Look, I know you're not going to let this go, but the fact is that you have an assignment to carry out. Do you fully understand the objectives?" Quistis looked at the briefing in his hand and then at him. "I understand that I have no idea how I am going to meet them. Again, I do not even know what your exports look like."

"Laguna will help you with that. He has plenty of reports on our sales. What I am talking about is the part that concerns Edea."

Quistis frowned in confusion. "I am not sure I understand—" She remembered where and why she stopped reading the objectives and extended her hand while looking at the briefing. Squall handed it to her and she began reading the objectives again.

"Didn't you read the briefing?" asked Squall.

Quistis looked in his direction and raised an eyebrow. "In what time?" Squall did not answer, simply lowered his gaze. Quistis looked back at the objectives and read the last two:

_Evaluate Edea's power at Odine's Lab._

_Send the evaluation to the Sorceress Memorial._

Quistis frowned, not understanding why there was a need to evaluate Edea's power when they all knew it was dormant. She looked back at Squall. "What is wrong with Matron?"

Squall shook his head. "Nothing, I just want to make sure that her powers are still inactive. If there's even a sign that they're active I'm going to have to transfer her to the Sorceress Memorial."

In a flash, the memory of the incident in which the party rushed to the Sorceress Memorial to save Rinoa Heartily came to her, and she understood exactly what Squall was planning to do to Edea. The briefing crumbled under her grip and she shut her eyes, hoping to control the pulse of her magic.

Squall sensed the pressure of her pulse against him. "Quistis?" No reply came from the instructor. He felt a sharp pain on his right chest and placed his hand over it, suddenly remembering the night in Deling City in which Edea, under the influence of Ultimecia, shot several large ice spikes at him. He glanced back at Quistis, whose eyes glowed a cold blue.

Squall crossed his arms. "She has Ultimecia's powers and they can awaken at any moment."

Quistis's eyes began to darken. "Even if her powers are active, she will not use them against us. We defeated Ultimecia under compressed time, Squall. She is dead in the future, the present, and the past, and can no longer take over Matron's mind to harm anyone."

Squall shook his head. "I'm not saying Ultimecia isn't dead. I'm saying that having those powers can be tempting. She might try to use them to seize power and control, and we can't allow—"

"It is amazing how your desperate need to prove yourself will cause you to doubt even the woman who raised you."

Squall stared at her, not knowing how to reply. A deep silence overtook the office before Quistis threw the crumbled briefing at Squall's face and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Several students stared after a visibly upset Instructor Trepe as she quickly made her way into the dormitory. She walked past the student rooms and pressed her palm on a security panel outside the doors that lead to the Instructors' Wing. The doors slid aside and revealed a crystal staircase that lead to a small, red-carpeted lobby that was Greco-Roman in style. At the end of the lobby were two frameless glass doors that allowed a view of a large circular hall beyond. Anyone facing these doors would see a black grand piano at the center of the hall illuminated by the natural light that the vast windows and the large oculus above allowed in. The Piano was on a circular brown rug, next to other pieces of modern furniture around a coffee table. Glossy white tiles covered the floor and reflected the incoming light, and to the wall, tall Greek columns that ended twenty feet before the oculus and the windows separated the instructors' rooms. There was a spacious modern kitchen and a reading room to the right when one first entered the hall, but very few instructors made use of them. Only the instructor that now entered the hall would be found regularly reading or cooking in those areas.

Quistis walked past the piano towards the third door to her left as she took out the keys to her suite. She unlocked the door and walked in. Her suite was modern in style, and the wall facing the door was made out of thick glass to allow a view of the outside scenery. The first floor of the suite was spacious, and Quistis had very modern, angular furniture in her living room. To the right of the suite was a guest bathroom and a thick glass staircase that lead to Quistis's bedroom. The door to her room automatically slid into the wall as Quistis walked in hurriedly. She opened her closet and quickly picked out two extra SeeD uniforms, a black pinstriped blazer and pencil skirt with a long sleeve white undershirt, a pair of jeans with matching blouses, two evening dresses with matching shoes, and finally black slacks with a pallid blue, long-sleeve tailored shirt. She packed everything quickly and neatly into a wheeled suitcase with enough underwear and toiletries for the week.

Just when she thought she was ready to leave, she caught sight of her mobile phone blinking on her nightstand. She picked it up and saw that she had a missed call from her friend, Aya. Grabbing the handle of her suitcase, she dialed her friend's number and headed out of her room.

"You forgot your phone again, didn't you?" A chuckle.

Quistis smirked. "Hey Aya."

"I just called to let you know I'm having an after party in my suite following the reception tonight and you're invited."

"Actually, I can't make it."

"Did I mention there'll be cocktails."

Quistis chuckled. "No, really, I have been assigned on a business trip to Esthar and I have to be at the hangar in fifteen minutes." Quistis approached the door to her suite.

"Wait, when did this happen?"

"A little over an hour ago." Said Quistis in annoyance. "Squall deemed it an important trip."

"What about your classes? And your conference tomorrow?"

"All cancelled and postponed, since I have no right to prioritize my primary duties over his secondary tasks."

"Is that why he called you over the speaker a few moments ago?"

"Yeah." Said Quistis as she closed her suite and started walking towards the lobby.

"Gotta love that Commander. So is it just you going on this trip?"

"No, actually. I am being escorted by Colonel Jihl Nabaat." She thought to tell Aya about their encounter a few moments ago, but hesitated.

"By Eden, that lady isn't easy. She's so militant it scares people."

Quistis remembered the way Jihl had taken her by the waist and pulled her close. The gesture registered in Quistis that the Colonel had little to no patience, and that if needed, she would not hesitate to coerce anyone to get her point across. "She can be rather forceful and rude, to say the least." Quistis took her suitcase by the side handle and started walking down the crystal staircase.

"Rude, are you kidding? Words can't describe the nerve of that woman. She used to work for PSICOM! And I heard she was a devil during her years in service."

"That is what Squall told me when she was appointed, but I had a difficult time believing it till this morning."

"This morning?" A chuckle. "What happened to finally make you realize that?"

Quistis reached the end of the crystal staircase and propped her suitcase on the floor to reach for the longer handle. "She was the one who informed me of our trip, and when my impatience became clear at Squall's tactlessness, she decided that taking me by the waist and bringing herself upon me would make me more compliant." The doors to the Instructor's Wing automatically opened and Quistis wheeled her suitcase out into the hall. She passed by the door to the Military Personnel Wing, but did not notice the figure that walked out behind her seconds later.

"What!? She harassed you?"

"More or less, yes."

"Quistis! You need to report that!"

"To who, Squall? I suspect he would find it titillating."

Aya sighed. "Well, you need to make it very clear to Nabaat that you don't tolerate that kind of behavior. Next time do us all a favor and degenerate her."

Quistis chuckled. "I would if I could, but, alas, she is not a fiend."

"She might as well be classified as one!"

Quistis shook her head lightly. "I suppose. Anyways, I have to go, but I will call you when I arrive in Esthar"

"You better call me." A chuckle. "Be safe!"

Quistis said goodbye and ended the call before putting her phone in the pocket of her SeeD blazer. She continued walking down the empty dormitory when a voice addressed her from behind.

"So, who is not a fiend, Instructor Trepe?"

Quistis's brow arched inward as she turned her head to look behind her. Her breath caught when she met the penetrating glance of Jihl Nabaat, who was also wheeling a suitcase.

A corner of Jihl's lips arched up as she saw the blood rising to Quistis's face. The Instructor looked away as Jihl walked slightly faster to catch up next to her.

"Hello again, Colonel Nabaat." Quistis managed.

Jihl smiled to herself, knowing the effect she had on the Instructor. "Hello, Instructor Trepe. How has your last hour been?"

"Efficient."

Quistis closed her eyes for a short moment when she felt the pulse of her magic rising. She gripped the handle of her suitcase tighter and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Jihl sensed exactly what Quistis was doing and smirked, turning her face towards the Instructor. "I see you manage well under pressure."

Quistis gave the Colonel a serious, yet unreadable look. "Never has anyone who has formally known me for less than two hours seen exactly how I manage under pressure."

The Colonel looked away from the Instructor, realizing that she really did need to apologize again for her behavior earlier, but for now, all she could do was remain silent. They walked side by side out of the dormitory with their suitcases behind them, hearing the commotion coming from the directory. The SeeD candidates were yet to be shipped off. Quistis sighed and shook her head. The students should have already been driven to the city of Balamb to board the shuttles. Her thoughts turned to her students, wondering if they had been assigned to a quad.

"Is something concerning you?" Asked Jihl.

Quistis thought for a moment. She felt she needed to choose her words carefully when speaking to the Colonel. "Nothing that the Commander will not effectively deal with."

Jihl nodded. "It is a fairly easy task to organize students for an exam of this sort."

Quistis raised an eyebrow. "The Commander might not have much experience, as you reminded me earlier, but he does know what is expected of him."

"Hence why there is no chaos by the directory right now." Jihl remarked with a smirk.

Quistis bit back the retort that almost escaped her lips, because whether she liked it or not, the Colonel was right. Squall had become an entirely different person since the war against the Sorceress, and no one, not even Rinoa, liked his new attitude. He was very irresponsible for a Commander and was highly stubborn in not taking advice from anyone.

Both women continued walking to the hangar in silence, and when they walked past the main metallic doors, they found Helmer waiting for them. Quistis extended her hand as she introduced herself, and Helmer, delighted, took it and introduced himself in turn. He walked them to the Ragnarok and told them that Alena was expecting both of them at the bridge.

"Thank you, Helmer." Said Jihl as she and Quistis lifter their suitcases from the ground and began walking up the Ragnarok's metallic stairs. When they stepped inside, they headed for the cabin and dropped off their luggage before taking the lift to the bridge. Alena was reading over an e-mail on her phone when she heard the door slide open. She smiled when she saw Jihl and Quistis step in, and walked towards them. Quistis recognized her, remembering the night she would have fainted in the hallway after training if Alena had not offered to walk her to the dormitory.

Alena smiled at Quistis and extended her hand. "Instructor Trepe, it's a pleasure to meet you for the second time." Quistis returned the smile and shook her hand. "The pleasure is mine, but I am afraid you must remind me of your name, as I was too lightheaded the night we met to remember it."

Alena chuckled as she let go of Quistis's hand. "Of course. I'm Alena Langley." Quistis raised both eyebrows and smiled as she recognized the name. "You are _the _Alena Langley, the most notable mechanical and civil engineer throughout the world?" Alena shrugged: "They keep saying that about me, but these days I dedicate myself to rescuing worn out researchers that return from the Training Center in the middle of the night." Alena and Quistis chuckled as Jihl smiled. Somehow the idea of Quistis and Alena getting along relieved her. She figured that if she could not get through to Quistis, then Alena would.

"Well, either way, not every day does one meet such a distinguished engineer, so I am honored to formally meet you, Chief Langley." Said Quistis.

Alena shook her head. "Oh, don't be so formal. Just call me Alena."

Quistis nodded. "Alright, but you will have to bear with me if I call you Chief every now and then."

Alena winked at Quistis. "Fine. So," she started walking to the main control panel, "who is going to drive this thing?"

Jihl turned her head towards Quistis. "I could do it effortlessly." The Instructor's lips became thin, then she nodded. "Very well, Colonel." Jihl sensed Quistis's annoyance and arched an eyebrow. "Unless you wish to drive it, that is." Quistis shook her head lightly, "No, Colonel. I actually have very little experience operating it." Quistis crossed her arms and walked to Alena's side, "So please, be my guest."

Having heard that, Alena turned to Jihl with the intention of telling her that if she was driving, there would be no need to keep them waiting any longer. However, she bit her lower lip trying to contain her grin as she noticed that Jihl was staring at Quistis. She knew that the Colonel was tense, and was also trying very hard not to say something that would elicit any sort of negative reaction from the Instructor. Alena could not resist quirking and eyebrow and smirking at Jihl. "Well Jihl, since you'll be the pilot I have nothing else to do here." Quistis turned to Alena. "Thank you for your time, Chief Langley."

"It's a pleasure, Quistis. And it's Alena," she reminded in a friendly manner. "So, I'll be going now to let you ladies settle." She looked to the digital clock on the control panel, then walked towards Jihl. "You have thirty-nine minutes, sweetheart." She placed her hand on Jihl's shoulder, earning a nod. Suddenly, both women leaned into each other and kissed on the cheek before hugging briefly. Quistis stared at them, unsure of how to react. Alena looked to Quistis as she patted Jihl's shoulder. "Take care of Jihl for me, will you?" Jihl tried to elbow her but Alena quickly stopped her by lightly restraining Jihl's forearm. "She's an impulsive little girl," said the Chief while still glancing at the Instructor. Quistis looked to Jihl, who stared at Alena in playful disbelief before pulling free. Alena chuckled. "Make sure you scan your paws on the control panel." And with that, Alena walked out of the room.

Both women stood silent until they heard the lift descend. Jihl cleared her throat and looked to Quistis.

"Ready to go?"

Quistis's mind was still on the embrace that the Colonel and the Chief had shared. She was unsure of how anyone would feel comfortable enough to be so physical with Jihl Nabaat. She wondered if they were current or former lovers, because no one who spoke to her about the Colonel ever mentioned anything positive. Everyone would tell Quistis that Jihl was militant, stern, and unsympathetic. How could the forceful Jihl Nabaat be affectionate with anyone other than a lover?

"How long have you known Alena Langley for?"

The Colonel was a bit surprised at the sudden question, but she was glad that Quistis was asking about her personal life. Jihl raised an eyebrow as she remembered when she and Alena met. "She was my mechanical engineer when she and I worked for PSICOM, so it has been a while since she and I met."

"I see. And how close are the two of you?"

"Very close. She is the only person I fully trust."

Quistis looked her in the eye. "And you are just friends?"

The slightest smile appeared on the Colonel's face. She knew exactly what Quistis suspected, and had to control the urge to give the instructor a knowing glance as she nodded. "Alena and I are best friends. Sometimes I think she knows me better than I know myself."

"I see." Said Quistis sighing before she lowered her gaze. "It must be nice to have someone you are _that_ comfortable with."

_Doesn't she have any intimate friends?_ Though Jihl. "I am sure there is at least one person you can trust."

The Instructor shrugged. "I have a close friend, but there are many things about me that I have no intention of telling her." Quistis reclined against the passenger seat. "It takes a while for anyone to earn my trust." She looked back at Jihl. "I was not like that once."

Jihl canted her head. "What happened?" she asked, knowing the answer.

The Instructor thought for a moment, unsure of how honest she wanted to be with the Colonel. "The war." She managed, and was rendered silent as memories of the gruesome incidents she lived through played in her mind. There was Squall at the Dessert Prison, covered in blood and bruises after hours of electrocutions and other tortures. There was Zell in a puddle of his own blood with broken ribs and a split lip after being beaten by Galbadia soldiers. She remembered the many battles with Seifer and the day he attacked Balamb Garden with all the force of the Galbadia Army. Quistis bit her lower lip as she remembered the piled bodies of her friends and students in the hallways after Seifer's attack, and shut her eyes as the image of her former lover's lifeless body was found with a spear wound through the chest.

The Colonel perceived the struggled. "I understand, Instructor," came Jihl's voice, piercing through Quistis's unpleasant memories.

Quistis exhaled as she opened her eyes. "I did not think the war would leave me so…unlike myself."

Jihl crossed her arms and nodded. "War can cripple you in many non-physical ways. It makes you paranoid, restless, uneasy, untrusting" she shook her head slowly, "it completely changes you. Sometimes, that change is for the better," she thought about herself and how open she had become to the idea of friendship and trust, "and other times, it is catastrophic."

Quistis nodded as she thought about the people she fought alongside during the war, wondering when they began to grow apart. Squall and Rinoa became an official couple when the war ended, but not long after, Rinoa left him for reasons unknown to Quistis, and Squall never made an effort to make amends with her. Seeing that Rinoa was leaving, Zell argued with Squall, which cost him his position as Lieutenant Colonel, and when Selphie and Irvine found out that Squall had demoted Zell, they sought jobs at Trabia Garden and left. Squall kept in touch with all four of them, but they remained distant. Quistis was the only one that decided to stay at Balamb, sometimes wondering if she should seek a research position elsewhere.

"Was Commander Leonheart always this incapable?"

Quistis frowned as the question played in her mind. "Squall is not incapable; he is just too stubborn to admit he needs help." She paused. "But he was very different before the war ended. He was responsible, organized, dependable…he was a leader."

"And now?" Jihl brought a hand to her waist.

"Now he is a different person." Quistis thought about the exchange they had at the bridge and became even more disappointed than she had been when the event took place. She cared about Squall, but she had to admit that he was no longer the person she once instructed.

Jihl registered the disappointment in Quistis's expression and decided that she would apologize later for her behavior that morning, as she did not want to remind the Instructor of any more unpleasantries. "So, are you ready for takeoff?"

Quistis shook her head. "Not yet. I actually have to request another copy of my briefing."

Jihl raised an eyebrow. "Did you lose it?" Her tone was sterner than she meant.

"I accidently set it on fire. I was so affected by the sudden assignment that I could not control my magic," she lied, not wanting to let Jihl know what truly happened.

Jihl laughed briefly, relieved that Quistis had not actually been incompetent by losing the briefing. "A business partner with an etherized temper." She took a few steps forward, causing the instructor to stiffen as she saw the Colonel approach her until she stood a foot away from her. Jihl smiled characteristically and looked at Quistis over the rim of her glasses. "I wonder what else will set off your magic." Quistis looked at her seriously. "I believe you already know that, Colonel," she said as her eyes began to glow a pale blue.

Jihl held her gaze, feeling the faint pressure of Quistis's pulse build up. "Does that pulse of yours wish to strike me, Instructor Trepe?" A corner of her lips arched up as the cold glow of Quistis eyes intensified.

"Without my self-restrain, Colonel,_ I _would have struck you hours ago."

_My goodness_, thought Jihl as she looked into cold blue eyes, _she looks absolutely breathtaking when she loses control of her magic_. The pale and beautiful skin of Quistis's cheek and her golden blonde hair made a delightful contrast while her rosy, soft lips warmed the icy glow of her eyes. Jihl's gaze lowered to Quistis's neck and further down to her upper torso. She lightly bit on the inside of her lower lip as she noticed the Instructor's rigid and elegant posture, a posture Jihl knew too well. It was the posture required to channel ether, the posture of an adversary, and very few mages recognized it because it was just that subtle. _She is ready to strike me_, Jihl realized as she looked back into frigid blue eyes, resisting the urge to tighten her grip around the handle of her weapon. For Jihl, temporarily cutting the flow of an opponent's magic with a firm strike on the back of the neck was almost instinctual, but this woman was not her adversary, nor did Jihl want her to be.

"I apologize, Instructor. I did not mean to taunt you." She paused, hoping Quistis would calm down, but upon seeing that Quistis was not convinced, she decided it was time to bring up their unpleasant encounter from earlier. "I also have to apologize for my behavior this morning. It was very rude of me to act the way I did." The Colonel took a step back from the instructor. "It won't happen again."

_So__,__ she can manage an apology_, thought Quistis. _Good for her_.

In a second, Jihl felt the pressure against her loosen as the glow of Quistis's eyes fainted out. They stared at each other for a moment before Quistis crossed her arms and averted her gaze. "I just hope you can be respectful for the rest of the week. I have enough with the Commander's…" her voice caught before she could finish. She did not want Jihl to know of her arguments with Squall about his responsibilities.

"What about the Commander, Instructor?" said Jihl raising and eyebrow and smiling inside.

"Nothing, Colonel." She turned to the control panels again. "I think we should prepare for takeoff. We need to stay on schedule."

Jihl smirked and walked to the pilot seat next to Quistis. "As you wish." She sat down and quickly began the register herself as the main pilot of the aircraft and Quistis as the co-pilot. The control panel soon required them to scan their prints and sit down on their designated seats to measure their weight and magic levels. Quistis was e-mailing Squall via her mobile when Jihl asked her to sit down so that the Ragnarok could identify her.

"It's just so that you can pilot the aircraft without me if you'd like," said the Colonel.

"I don't remember ever needing to do this before," remarked Quistis frowning. "The last time I operated this ship all I needed to do was sit down and start the engine. Whose idea was this?"

Jihl rolled her eyes, "The Commander's. He ordered Alena to engineer and install this precautionary drill to prevent hijacking and theft. Only those who are registered and scanned can operate this aircraft."

Quistis shrugged, "I suppose that's useful."

"It is, but not when the world is at peace. It is annoying to register yourself knowing that the chances of theft and hijacking are close to zero."

The Instructor sat down on the passenger seat and scanned her prints as the Ragnarok automatically measured her weight and magic. When the main screen confirmed their registration, Quistis got up from her seat and walked away from the control panels to check her e-mail for the digital copy of her briefing. Much to her relief, the copy was in her inbox. _Thank goodness_, she thought as she exhaled. She opened the file and began reading the objectives again, keeping her ire under control. After she finished reading them, she saved the file in her phone.

Jihl had finished preparing the Ragnarok for takeoff in minutes. She had checked the engine and the fuel levels, among other things, just to be sure that she would not have to make a stop to service the aircraft. She looked to the Instructor behind her, who was still checking her phone. "Ok, we are ready for launching." Quistis looked to her and nodded, then Jihl signaled her to sit down again. "I need you to take your seat. It is just a precaution."

Quistis shrugged and then proceeded to sit next to the Colonel. "I never imagined this would be necessary given the anti-gravity attribute of the Ragnarok."

The Colonel's fingers began to move swiftly across the control panel. "It seemed unnecessary to me as well," she said as the engine came to life, "but then I went to make a delivery with Alena to the Deep Sea Research facility out in the Southwestern hemisphere, and Alena was in the cargo room when I took off. It turned out that the initial pressure made part of the cargo fall on her and she injured her arm and her foot."

"That must have been painful." Quistis remarked absentmindedly.

"It was painful for the both of us. I felt terrible for being so careless and causing her injuries that could have easily been prevented." Jihl remembered the moment Alena came into the bridge with a dislocated elbow and a partially crushed foot. She remembered the weight that settled on her chest as she turned to see Alena limping towards her and holding her left elbow in place. _I'll need your help sitting down, _Alena had said forcing a smile, trying to make it seem like she was really ok, that it was just a scratch. In less than ten seconds Jihl placed the Ragnarok on autopilot and took Alena in her arms. She carried her quickly to the cabin and laid her on one of the beds before bringing out a first aid kit to disinfect and bind Alena's bloody foot. Then, to Alena's surprise, Jihl simply relocated her elbow by sharply tilting her forearm to one side. _I am going to take you immediately to an orthopedic surgeon, but before that, I need you to move your arm to see if your radius and ulna are in place._ Alena nodded and slowly began to move her forearm, finding the pain almost gone. Then she noticed that Jihl was looking at her in a very peculiar manner, and once she made eye-contact with the Colonel again, she met the most sincere look of concern and guilt. _I am so sorry, Alena_, she had expressed wholeheartedly, because although Alena did not blame her for the accident, she still felt responsible as the main pilot. She should have made sure Alena was in the cockpit with her.

The Ragnarok's radio suddenly turned on and Alena's voice was heard on the other line. "Jihl, I see you're ready for takeoff? Over."

"Yes, are you ready to launch us? Over."

"Affirmative. But before I do that, make sure both of you are wearing your seatbelt. Over"

"We are, Chief Langley. Over." Said Quistis.

"Good galls," said Alena as she opened the gate before the Ragnarok. "Gate 3 is open. Don't forget to remain seated until you are twenty-five thousand feet above ground." Jihl looked to Quistis, who was turning off her mobile. "Quistis, take care of Jihl for me. Over." The Instructor looked to Jihl, who was smiling and shaking her head as her hands once again moved swiftly across the control panel. "Will do. Over." The turbines came to life and the Ragnarok was ready to be launched. "The catapult is ready. Countdown begins." And immediately a screen with large red numbers appeared before Quistis and Jihl. "Remember to speed up when you are launched. Over."

Somehow, Jihl never became annoyed when Alena would guide her through a process she knew like the back of her hand. "Thank you, Alena. Over."

"Have a safe trip sweetheart. Over and out."

The countdown ended and the Ragnarok was launched out of the hangar. Jihl sped up enough to get the engine stable, and then sped up even further to gain altitude. Once the Ragnarok gained an altitude of above 25,000 feet, Jihl leveled the aircraft and began to set the course for Esthar, but a hand rested on her own and she froze under Quistis's warm touch. Jihl looked to Quistis with questioning eyes.

"I need you to take me somewhere before we set for Esthar." Quistis stated. "There is someone I need to see."

Jihl shook her head, knowing that Balamb's radars were tracking the Ragnarok. "I cannot take the aircraft to an unauthorized location, Instructor. I could get into deep trouble if the Commander finds out, and he will."

"Please," she said in a low tone, "I need you to take me elsewhere."

Jihl felt her breath catch as the previously defensive and cold eyes of the Instructor were now pleading for help. "I could lose my position."

"You never would, you are one of the top officers at the Garden, and Squall would never relieve you of your position." Quistis's never thought she would say that to the Colonel, but it was the truth after all. Squall was not an idiot. He was aware of the improvements in the Garden's reputation after he hired Jihl, and he was not going to let go of her. A small smile tugged at the corner of Jihl's mouth and she sighed. "You flatter me, but I am not one to bend."

"I need you to help me, please. I will be indebted to you."

And the plea in Quistis's voice was too much for her to fight against. She averted her gaze for a moment, thinking about how she was going to ask Alena to cover her tracks. Then she looked to Quistis again as the warmth of her hand seemed to spread through Jihl. "Where do you need me to take you, Instructor Trepe?"

For the first time, Quistis smiled subtly at her. "The Southwestern hemisphere."


End file.
